


Rogue

by Axlaida



Series: Axlaida's Series of One Shot's [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bank Robbery, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, One Shot, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Somewhat an Anti-Villain?, Superpowers, Supervillain Katsuki Yuuri, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/pseuds/Axlaida
Summary: “Wait,” He called, and as the villain slowed to a stop and turned, Victor gulped. “What – what kind of a villain are you?”There was a moment of silence – just one.“My name is Eros. That’s all you need to know.”





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thing °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

Victor really should have seen it coming.

It happened, more often than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t unheard of to hear a villain’s mischief over the radio, or watch it unfold on the news as they declare the destruction or ruling of the world. It was the norm, and hearing a villain do something wrong was nothing new.

And sure, he should have known that a bank was a villain’s playground, but he needed to deposit money, and he’d rather deal with a hostage situation than listen to Yakov lecture him about what he already knew. He’d get the lecture regardless, but it was nice to pretend he wouldn’t have to hear it while trapped inside a strange red holographic sphere.

He wasn’t sure what exactly happened, or how he came to be held prisoner, but he last recalled handing over his cash to a lady who didn’t smile back at him before he heard the commotion. There were screams and the cracks of gunshots, and Victor’s first instinct was to duck behind a desk, but his dive was cut short when the orb surrounded his body. He couldn’t run for help; he couldn’t escape from his confined cage that delved his world in a red hue, so he sat there, a headache starting to form, and waiting for everything to go silent.

Now would’ve been the perfect time for a power to kick in, but Victor was just a civilian. He was a normal, everyday figure skater who had to deal with heroes and villains on a near-daily basis.

He wasn’t panicking. Okay, he was a little, but that was normal in the presence of a villain and Victor made sure to remind himself that. Even with an alarm going off, it didn’t settle his chest. His heart sat in his throat as he watched the villain do their wicked crimes, but the longer Victor watched, he was intrigued.

He didn’t know who the villain was. He couldn’t give them a name, or recognize his face behind the mask that kept his identity a secret. He’s never met the man before. He was certain of that; he’d recognize those red eyes from a mile away. Victor took note of his color scheme too. His eyes glance over his black suit and admired the diamond-like gems that sat on his right shoulder and hips, as well as the half-skirt which transcended from black to red. A hood sat over his head, and Victor could see black locks hidden beneath the hood, keeping true to his color theme.

But during Victor’s observation, he noticed something rather odd that had him hold his stare.

The villain was taking control, which didn’t surprise Victor in the slightest, but what made him raise a brow was his demands. He was shouting for money but not a single person was free from his grasp. He didn’t even appear to be startled by the alarm going off. He wasn’t scared or afraid, and Victor had seen enough videos online to know that villains don’t like it when things go wrong. That’s when they start breaking things. It’s when people get hurt, but the villain continued his shouts. He made more demands.

And too often did he look up. His eyes would glance to the ceiling – as if he was expecting something to happen – before his dark crimson eyes returned to the hostages to closely watched each one. The villain seemed to be waiting for something.

But what Victor found truly astonishing was the forcefield surrounding him. He was a defensive villain.

It was… strange – not unheard of. Just strange.

Despite the villain holding him hostage, and the uncertainty in his heart, Victor stopped being afraid. He hadn’t noticed the forcefield had vanished until he no longer saw red. He wasn’t aware of the large hole broken through the roof, or the applauding welcome of a hero floating through, and Victor might’ve been able to snap out of his daze if he had just turned his eyes away for one second. It wasn’t the scowl on the villain’s lips, or his forcefields now centered around his tightened fists, but the disappointment etched on his face, and that was Victor’s final push – his first step to falling.

Victor lost himself in the villain, trapped in a trance as nothing made sense anymore. There was something more to him. Victor could see it.

“Well, Eros,” Victor listened to the hero speak, and noted the villain’s name – _Eros_. “I’d ask if you succeeded in your evil scheme, but you and I both know the result of this.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a voice spoke to him, quietly requesting he’d join the crowd and escape the building, but Victor couldn’t move. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, stuck on the spot as he watched the hero and villain communicate between themselves, completely unaware of the escaping civilians.

He should leave, but Victor couldn’t.

“A failed plan doesn’t mean I’ve gone unsuccessful,” Eros replied, and his voice was so firm, but soft, and it held the power to change everything wrong in the world. “I’ve got you here in my sights. Nothing can hold me back.”

In that frozen second between their standoff and fight, Victor saw Eros’ eyes flick towards him. His expression was unreadable, but Victor could see no fear. He didn’t wait, and neither did the hero as they flew towards each other, and Victor saw nothing but a bloody flash. There was no blood spilled or wound opened, but Eros’ shield blazed a dazzling red as two powers combined, and a single punch knocked Eros back.

But he jumped to his feet with ease, and with a move so swift, he threw a disk-like forcefield towards his enemy. Victor heard a grunt come from the hero; the impact knocked him back, but he was still on his feet. Eros rained attacks into him as if he’s meant to smash him into the earth, and he glared at the hero with hatred so visible, it could’ve painted the air scarlet. He wasn’t ready to stop, but neither was the hero.

Victor couldn’t calm his racing heart. His instinct told him to run, call Yakov, and ask to be taken home, but he was lost in a hypnotic spell. He should have left when everyone else had. He was stupid to stay, but his muscles were locked as their brawl continued

And then there was another pause – a moment of stillness on both sides. Victor didn’t know what to expect amongst their silence; another conversation, or perhaps a preparation to resume their fight? His heart sat on the edge of uncertainty, but when Eros met his stare, it came to a complete stop. He should be afraid. He should run, escape, do anything other than stand there but his legs didn’t seem to work. He stayed rooted on the spot, even as he watched Eros race towards him. Victor denied that his heart skipped a beat when the villains’ arms circled around his waist.

And then, he was flying.

His stomach did backflips and he tightly clutched Eros’ suit, clinging onto him with a fear for his life. If Eros let go, Victor wouldn’t fall, but the villains’ grip was secure around his waist and he didn’t feel so afraid anymore. Despite there being nowhere to go but down, and the ground was coming closer, Victor wasn’t afraid.

Their landing was much softer than Victor anticipated. He didn’t expect a smooth fall, or to be surrounded by the same red orb that once held him captive before they hit the ground, but he was safely on land, and he quickly snapped him from his enchantment with a shove at the villains’ arm.

“Let me go!” Victor yelled, and to his surprise, Eros let go.

He scrambled away but he didn’t go far. If he looked down, he was met with another fall, and ahead of him sat a city – his home. And like a ton of bricks, Victor realized that not only was he trapped on a rooftop with the villain who previously held him hostage, but a hero was nowhere in sight. He didn’t like his chances.

Victor then waited for the inevitable. He heard enough about villains to know this was when their plans would change, and they’d use their single captive to their advantage. Victor waited for it. He waited to be grabbed again and kidnapped. He expected to be used as a toy for Eros’ evil scheme to get money, or threatened as Eros plunges the skating world into terror.

But Victor couldn’t say he believed that would happen. He stayed far away from Eros – as far as he could go – but Eros didn’t move, and Victor didn’t know what was happening. He just… stood there, staring.

“You should have run when everyone else had.”

And Victor’s words left him. He met Eros’ stare, trapped in his crimson gaze, and doubted his own mind. He wanted to ask what Eros meant by that, and if Victor’s assumption that the villain cared for his safety was true, but he couldn’t will his lips to move. He was a mess of doubt; at a complete loss for words.

But as Victor found the words to speak, and he opened his lips, a deafening crash from behind silenced him. In the distance, the hero from before smashed through the banks' roof and flew high above the grounds. His eyes scanned between the city buildings, in search for the villain he’d previously fought – the _villain_ who swore under his breath, and let his stare on Victor linger before turning in a rush to leave.

Victor didn’t know what shifted in his brain, or why watching Eros leave caused his chest to ache, but he wasn’t prepared to say goodbye. He had questions – an interest in the villain that surprised even himself, but Victor couldn’t let him leave.

“Wait,” He called, and as Eros slowed to a stop and turn, Victor gulped. “What – what kind of a villain are you?”

There was a moment of silence – just one.

“My name is Eros,” He said, “that’s all you need to know.”

And quicker than a blink, Eros was gone from his sights – off in the distance and running away from the hero who didn’t see his low red glow in the setting sun’s rays.

Victor couldn’t move, and he was certain he forgot to breathe, but he stared dumbfounded. He was at a complete loss of words, unsure what to do next now the villain had left, and he was alone to his own accord, which was exactly the time Victor realized he was stuck on a building’s roof, and he didn’t know how to get down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been through a lot.
> 
> I originally wrote this with the intention of it being a multi-chaptered fic, but I couldn't work out the ending and it took me too long to actually write the thing for me to say I felt confident in writing more.  
> THEN I used it to apply for a Zine, but I got rejected, and I didn't have the motivation to write more for it, so it was just sitting there, unused.  
> And I thought to myself, why not just upload it? I haven't uploaded a lot lately, and while I do have a fic planned and ready, I'm.... struggling to write the beginning!!
> 
> And I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy this regardless. I very much doubt I'll continue it, but I didn't want it to disappear in all my folders. It took me long enough to write it, why shouldn't I upload it?
> 
> I'll have a multi-chaptered fic out soon, I promise. I just need time.


End file.
